Nothing Ever Changes in Rosewood
by clarygray1212
Summary: Even after all these years, Rosewood hasn't changed. A still hides in the shadows, and has found some new victims. Meredith Cavanaugh, Tessa Fitz, Cara Dilaurentis-Fields, and Aubrey Rivers thought that choosing colleges was going to be the biggest issue they faced this year, that was until A decided to send them a text.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for choosing to read my story! I've been waiting to write it for so long and I am working very hard to try to make it as original as I can! I am very open to incorporating suggestions and ideas left in the reviews into my story, so feel free to leave them! Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the original characters:)

Character list:

Hanna and Caleb Rivers:

Aubrey Rivers: She is 17 years old and an aspiring model. Aubrey is very popular. She looks just like her mother.

Luca Rivers: He is 13 years old. He looks a lot like his mother, but has his father's personality.

Emily and Ali Dilaurentis-Fields:

Sophia Dilaurentis-Fields: She is 22 years old. Sophia is the daughter of Ali and Archer(Elliot). She goes to school at Hollis.

Cara Dilaurentis-Fields: She is 17 years old. Cara is a competitive swimmer. She has strawberry blonde hair and green eyes.

Aria and Ezra Fitz:

Julien Fitz: He is 20 years old. Julien looks a lot like his father, but has his mother's eyes. He goes to school at Columbia.

Tessa Fitz: She is 17 years old. Tessa looks just like her mother. She is quiet and not very confident.

Leo Fitz: He is 15 years old. He looks a lot like his mother. He takes after his uncle Mike and is very athletic.

Clara Fitz: She is 11 years old. She looks like her mother, but has her father's eyes. She looks up to her big sister.

Spencer and Toby Cavanaugh:

Gwen Cavanaugh: She is 19 years old. She looks just like her mother, and takes after her aunt Melissa. She goes to school at Georgetown.

Meredith Cavanaugh: She is 17 years old. She looks like her mother, but has her father's eyes. She is a lot like Spencer personality wise.

Meredith's POV

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

I wake up at the sound of the voice. I jump out of bed at the realization of somebody being in it.

"You also snore." He says

I look over at him and instantly wish I hadn't. His black was messy and his blue eyes were bright as he laughed at his own joke. He was the most attractive man I had ever seen in my life.

"I do not." I tell him

He gets out of bed and walks over to me. I let out a deep breath at the sight of his abs.

"Yes you do." he says again before heading into the bathroom

I check my phone to see a missed call from Drew.

"Shit." I groan

I think I cheated on my boyfriend with some guy I've never seen before. I set my phone back on the table and throw on my clothes from last night.

"Leaving already?" Mystery guy asks leaning against the door frame

"Did we have sex?" I ask him feeling heat rise to my cheeks

He smirks and I know the answer. I cheated on my boyfriend of two years with some gross collage guy.

"Forget this ever happened." I say before leaving the room

How am I going to tell Drew about this? I don't even know the guy's name. I walk as quickly out of the party house as I can. The last thing I want is for anyone to know I was here.

"Meredith!" a familiar voice calls from my steps

I look up to see Drew running toward me.

"Drew! What are you doing home?" I ask him, "You weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow."

"The program ended early." He smiles before leaning down to kiss me

As soon as our lips touch, I feel myself being consumed with guilt. Drew didn't deserve it. No one does.

"I've missed you so much!" He says kissing my forehead before stepping away

"I've missed you too." I smile at him as best I can

He checks his phone and starts to walk away

" I have to go, but my parents are having a welcome home party tonight. It starts at eight." He tells me

"I'll be there." I smile

I watch Drew walk to his car. He waves as he pulls out of my driveway. I sigh as I walk into my house.

"Where have you been?" Gwen asks her eyebrows raised in curiosity

"Drew surprised me." I lie, "We went out for breakfast."

"I thought I heard Drew." My mom says coming into the kitchen, "How was his program?"

"Good." I tell her

Drew left at the beginning of summer for a medical camp in Boston. My parents adore Drew. I can't tell them what I've done, they'd be so disappointed in me.

"Has he decided what he wants to specialize in?" She asks

"I think so. I don't remember what he said though. The Casey's are having a welcome home party tonight. We're all invited." I tell her, "I'm sure Drew would love to answer all your questions."

I head to my room before she has a chance to say anything else. I go into my bathroom and turn on the shower. I step in and let the warm water drown out the sound of my tears. I'm the worst person in the world. Drew has been nothing but kind and loving towards me. I turn off the water, throw on some clothes and lay in my bed. I close my eyes and let my exhaustion take over me.

I wake up to the sound of my phone buzzing. I look down at the caller, Drew. I sigh and pick up.

"Hey beautiful!" Drew chirps happily into the phone

"Hey." I say back forcing joy into my voice

"Is there any way you could come to my house a little early?" He asks, "I just really want to spend some more time with you before half of Rosewood shows up."

"Yeah, I think that can be arranged." I smirk trying to push this morning out my mind, "Give me thirty minutes."

"Okay, see you then. I love you." He tells me

"Love you too." I smile into the phone

I walk over to my closet and grab my nicest dress. Maybe looking good will help me relax a little. I brush my wavy hair and put it in a loose bun letting some pieces fall. I squeeze into my tight black dress that Drew loves and slip on my matching black heels. I keep my makeup natural and minimal in case I end up telling Drew the truth and spend the rest of night crying.

"I'm going over to Drew's." I yell opening my front door

"Okay we'll see you in a little bit." My dad smiles

After a short ten minute drive I pull up to the Casey's mansion. Even after all this time, it still takes my breath away. I pull up to my favourite parking spot to find it already taken.

"That's odd." I say to myself

Mr. and Mrs. Casey never parked here. I roll my eyes and park in the one beside it. Locking my door, I walk up the grand stairs and ring the doorbell.

"The party doesn't start until eight." The man who opens the door says

I look up and gasp. What is mystery guy doing here?

"Drew told me to come early." I tell him not quite meeting his eyes

"Meredith is that you?" Mrs. Casey asks peeking her head around the corner

I smile and wave "Hey Mrs. Casey! It's nice to see you!"

"Please dear! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Carol?" She laughs

"It looks great in here." I tell her admiring the bold decorations

"Thank you. The whole party is a little last minute because Drew arrived home a day early."

"How are you doing Meredith?" Greg Casey asks entering the room

"I'm doing well. How are you?"

"Pretty good." He smiles

"Ahem." Mystery guy coughs

"Sorry Honey." Carol says turning to him, "This is our oldest son, Nathan. He just moved back to town."

"Nice to meet you." I fake smile

"You too." He winks

"I'm going to go find Drew." I say quickly hurrying away from Nathan

As I make my way down the long hallway towards Drew's room, I hear my phone go off.

 _ **How would Drew feel about you cheating on him with his older brother?**_

Attached to the text was a picture of Nathan and I kissing.

I turn my phone off and throw it in my purse. It must be Nathan messing with me.

"What took you so long?" Drew asks pulling me into his room and closing the door behind him

"Your parents introduced me to your brother. Why haven't you mentioned him before?" I ask him

"We aren't that close. He had a huge fight with my parents a few years ago. I never thought he'd be back here in Rosewood." He shrugs

"What was the fight about?" I ask feeling curious

"I don't know." He says "Now enough talking."

Drew kisses me passionately and guides me towards his bed. He takes my hair as my hands go to his shirt. He falls on top of me not taking his lips off of mine. He pulls my dress off and rips off his shirt.

"Mom says come help set up." Nathan says barging into the room

"Nathan!" Drew says angrily, "Get out!"

I put my hands over my face feeling mortified. I pick my dress off the floor and put it back on without saying a word.

"I'm sorry about him." Drew apologizes, "He has no manners."

"It's fine." I tell him

I try my best to replicate my hair and makeup so Drew's parents don't suspect anything. We head downstairs in awkward silence

"Thanks for joining us." Nathan says teasingly, "What took so long?"

I look over and give him a death stare while Drew tries not to blush.

"Meredith can you go with Nathan to pick some boxes in the garage?" Carol asks

"Absolutely." I say with forced enthusiasm

I turn and head into the kitchen avoiding eye contact with Nathan.

"So you're dating my brother." Nathan says quietly, "What a shame."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask him

"Nothing." He smirks

"Did you text me by any chance?" I ask him

"No why?"

"Did you tell anyone what happened?"

"No."

If Nathan didn't send that text, then who did?

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter! Let me know what you think! The next chapter will be in the point of view of another main character! Please leave your suggestions in the comments:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Aubrey's POV:

Being surrounded by all this food made me feel nauseated. I don't remember the last time I had a full meal.

"Hey are you alright?" Cara asks sitting beside me

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lie, "I'm still a little tired from traveling."

She just nods and eats her food. I got in from New York yesterday. Modeling camp wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. The constant judgemental stares from everybody didn't help with my confidence.

"How was New York? Tessa asks joining Cara and I at the table

"Amazing." I tell her faking enthusiasm

"That's great!" She smiles, "Are you a famous model now?"

I just laugh. I couldn't answer that. At the start of the summer, I would've said yes, My dream has always been to be a model and to work with different fashion companies, including my mothers. However, after months of being told that I am too fat, or too ugly, I'm starting to think that my dream will never come true. I spent most nights locked in my room crying because of the harsh comments. Starving myself wasn't something I had ever thought of until a few weeks ago. Adam had suggested it after one of my fittings. At first it was hard. I was constantly hungry and I always felt tired and weak, but Adam encouraged me to keep going.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom, be right back." I tell the girls

I get up and push my way through the crowd until I find the bathroom tucked in a corner. I close the door behind me and turn the tap on. I bend down to the toilet and stick my finger down my throat until I throw up. I do this until I can't throw up anymore. I get up and flush the toilet. I turn the tap off and put some gum in my mouth. I open the door and slip back into the party.

"Hey Aubrey!" I hear someone call out

I see Cameron Jones standing in front of me. I roll my eyes and keep walking. Cameron follows me.

"You look great!" He tells me

"Thanks." I say feeling slightly annoyed

I'm the most popular girl at school so I'm used to losers trying to befriend me.

"How was New York?" He asks

"Great."

"That's awesome!" He smiles

I nod and keep walking. I pick up my pace and lose him the crowd.

"What took so long?" Cara asks when I finally sit back down

"Cameron Jones trying to talk to me." I laugh

"He's pretty nice." Tessa smiles

"You would say that." I tell her

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks clearly hurt

"He's more your type. Nerdy and awkward." I smile

It was true. If it wasn't for our mothers, none of us would talk. We're all so different. I am the most popular girl at school, Cara is a swimmer, Meredith is the president of everything, and Tessa spends most of her time painting and reading. We don't have anything in common, so we usually only hang out together when our mothers are around. I like to call it fake friends. We tell our parents we are hanging out with each other, whenever one of us wants to go somewhere without our parents knowing. It's worked out pretty well so far.

"Aubrey, that wasn't very nice." Cara tells me

Tessa must have left after I made that comment.

"But it's true." I say rolling my eyes

Cara gets up and leaves me at the table all alone. I roll my eyes again and take out my phone. Maddie must be here somewhere. I check my phone and see a text from a blocked number:

 _ **I know your secret. Try these, they might drop the pounds a little faster.**_

 _ **-A**_

Attached was a picture of weight loss pill.

I gasp. How could someone know? I've always been so cautious. I run my hands through my hair nervously. Maybe this A person was right. I haven't been losing as much weight as I'd like. Weight loss pills would definitely help. I lock my phone and grab my purse. I look around and sneak out the front door. I take out my phone and text Cara.

 _ **I'm going home. Still a little tired. Apologize to Tessa for me.**_

I get in my car and drive thirty minutes to a store in the middle of nowheres.

"Can I help you with anything?" The saleslady asks

"No thanks." I smile as I head down the aisle looking for the pills

I finally find them and grab three bottles. I go to the self checkout and pay with cash. The last thing I want is for my parents to find out about the pills. I run to my car and take one pill. One should be enough, right?

"I'm really hopeful about the weight coming off." I tell Adam

"That's great." He says sounding distant through the phone

"Anyway, enough about me." I say, "How are things in New York?"

"Awesome. I have a shoot with Val tomorrow."

"I'm so happy for you!" I smile

"I have to go." He says quickly, "I want to get some sleep before tomorrow."

"Okay. Have fun!" I say, "Love you."

He hangs up as soon as I say I love you. I shake it off and go to bed.

I wake up to see my phone exploding with notifications. I check instagram and find a picture of Val and Adam kissing.

'What the hell!" I yell

I check my texts and see another message from A:

 _ **Maybe if you were as pretty as her, he wouldn't have cheated. Better take some more pills.**_

 _ **-A**_

I start crying so hard that my body shakes. I grab my bottle of pills and take three. A was right. If I was skinnier and prettier, Adam wouldn't have cheated on me. I pick my phone and furiously dial Adam's number.

"Hey baby." He says

"Why'd you do it?" I ask him getting right to the point

"Do what?" He asks

"Cheat on me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says

"Please Adam, I'm not stupid. I saw the picture on Val's instagram. I believe the caption was 'happy six months to the best boyfriend ever.'" I spit out angrily

"Oh." He says awkwardly

"Oh? That's all you have to say?" I ask, "You were dating someone I considered to be one of my best friends the whole time we were dating."

"I'm sorry." He says

"Me too." I yell into the phone

"You aren't going to tell your mom are you?" He asks, "I know her new line is coming out soon and-"

I cut him off, "Let me guess, you were using me to get to my mom. You just wanted to be on her good side."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

I hang up the phone and throw it across the room. I reach over and take four more pills. Adam is going to regret ever using me.

 **Thanks again for reading chapter 2! It means a lot! Let me know what you thought about this chapter:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three! Do you guys prefer to have each chapter from a certain point of view or for me to switch back in forth throughout the chapter? Let me know in the reviews!

Cara's POV:

My knee bounced up and down as I looked around, the streets were empty. I pulled my hat down and checked my phone.

 _Late again._

Sometimes I wonder why I ever got involved in this. I let out a loud sigh as I take a sip of my coffee.

"Sorry I'm late." Tyler says rushing towards me

Tyler Scott, Rosewood's very own bad boy. He was arrested multiple times last year for stupid things like fighting and stealing. He had his shaggy black hair pulled back and his bike helmet in hand.

I roll my eyes, "Whatever."

"I wouldn't be late if we actually met in town, instead of driving out to the middle of nowheres." He says in response to my eye roll.

"Like I said, No one can know we're doing this." I tell him again

"Right." He says, "Anyway, I looked up the names you gave me and couldn't find anything."

"Nothing?" I say feeling disappointed

"I can check again, but I doubt that I will find anything." He tells me

"What about checking the hospital?" I ask him, "Or the adoption agency?"

"I've tried. I can't access it from my computer." He says

"Shit." I say disappointed

"I'll try to find more tonight, but I make no promises." He tells me

"Thank you. It means a lot." I smile

He nods then gets up and leaves. We've spent the entire summer trying to find my birth parents, and have yet to make any progress. I get up to throw away my coffee cup and see my phone light up.

 _ **I wonder what your mommies would think of you looking for your real parents?**_

 _ **-A**_

I look around to see if anyone is looking at me. There is no one else sitting at the cafe and no cars passing the cafe. I'm dead if someone finds out.

"Hi honey." Ali smiles greeting me

I give her a small smile and sit down in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" She asks

"I'm just nervous for school to start." I lie

"Guess what!" Sophia brags walking into the kitchen

"What?" I say flatly

"I'm getting married!" She screams

Behind her, Josh enters the room.

"I asked her today." He smiles

Ali starts crying as she runs over to hug her. Emily right after her.

"We're so happy for you!" Emily cries

I roll eyes in annoyance. Things were always like this. Sophia always overshadows everything I do. It's like she knows when I'm upset or have a big event, because she always makes it about her. My moms let her. I can't help but feel like they love her more than me. She is Ali's real daughter, after all.

"Congrats." I tell them forcing a smile

"Thanks sis." Sophia says

"I'm going to go lay down for a bit." I tell them

I head up to my room and wipe the tears from my face. I open my computer and start searching for things that could help find my birth parents. I search my birthday in google but nothing helpful comes up. I sigh and close my computer. I pull out my phone and text Tyler.

 _ **Find anything?**_ I ask hoping to find something to cheer me up

 _ **Not yet.**_ He answers

 _ **Can we meet up?**_

I send the text before I change my mind.

 _ **Sure. Where at?**_

 _ **Meet me at the brew.**_

I let out a deep breath and sneak out of the house. Sneaking out wasn't hard considering how when Sophia comes home I seem to become invisible. I slide into the back booth and pull my hood up.

"Boo." Tyler whispers into my ear.

I give him a small smile as he sits across from me.

"What's up? He asks

"I just wanted to get out of the house." I tell him

He nod, not pushing the issue any further.

"Do you ever feel invisible?" I blurt out, "My perfect big sister is home and my moms act like I don't exist."

"I think you're being a bit dramatic." He tells me

'You don't understand. She's the real kid, Ali's real daughter."

"Hey don't say that. I'm sure your moms think of you as their own just like they do with Ali." Tyler says trying to comfort me.

"No they don't." I tell him, "I'll never be as important as she is."

"Is this why you asked me to help you find your birth parents? He asks, "Because you think your moms don't love you?"

I nod my head and let the tears escape my eyes. Tyler reaches out and puts his hand over mine.

"I promise that I will find them." He says with reassurance, "You can count on me."

I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks at his comment.

"Thanks Tyler." I smile

"No problem. I didn't realize how much this whole thing meant to you." He tells me

"I've never told anyone that before. I think I have always been too afraid to admit it." I blush

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. You want to find out who your birth parents are so you can find a part of yourself. That's all anyone has to know. If you were to tell your moms that I think they'd understand."

"You haven't met them. They are dead against me meeting my parents. I've always been interested, but now I realize that moms will never help me, so I need to this on my own"

"With some help from me." Tyler adds

"Enough about me! Tell me what your family is like." I smile

"There's not much to tell." He says flatly

"Come on! There must be something interesting!" I press

"Nothing worth telling, trust me." He directs his attention to his phone.

I look down at my hands awkwardly. Clearly he doesn't trust me. I try to shake the feeling I get in my stomach at that realization. Why do I care if he doesn't trust me? He's only helping find my parents, that's it. There is nothing more to this.

"I should get home." I tell him, breaking the silence.

"Oh, sure. I'll see you around." He gets up and disappears out the front door.

I feel a pang of disappointment when he leaves,but quickly shake it off. This was strictly professional, nothing more.

Thank you for reading chapter three! Please leave suggestions and feedback in the review section! Hearing what everyone thinks would mean so much to me!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four!

Tessa's POV:

I couldn't help but feel a little bit hurt by Aubrey's comment. It reminds me that I will never be someone important. I've spent all of high school hiding from the spotlight and attention, so of course none of the popular kids would know me, including Alec. My crush on Alec has been my secret since last year. I don't know why I still like him considering he has know idea who I am.

"Tess, come eat." Dad calls from downstairs

I look in the mirror once more. My dark brown hair is frizzy and my face is plain.

I ignore it and head downstairs.

"So, any big plans for the last weekend of summer?" Mom asks

"No." I tell her

"What? No big parties?" Dad jokes

I try my best to laugh. My parents know that I've never been to a party.

"I'm sure there is." I tell him, "I just wasn't invited."

I put my dishes away and head back to my room. I sit down and work on my painting.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Audrey asks barging into my room

"What are you doing here?" I ask feeling confused

"Did you not get my text?" She asks

"No I haven't checked my phone." I tell her

"Oh, well we're going to a party!" She screams

"What?" I say in confusion

"Meredith and Cara are meeting us there." She tells me

She guides me to my mirror and starts working on my hair and makeup.

"Think of this as my apology." She says, " For what I said last night."

"You don't have to do this." I tell her, "I'm not mad at you for what you said."

Of course, nothing I said could change Aubrey's mind. So, here I was, at my first party with the most popular girl in the school.

"I'm going to get a drink. Do you want anything?" Aubrey asks

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking though."

She shrugs and heads into the kitchen leaving me alone. I wipe my hands on my dress and take a deep breath.

"I can do this!" I say to myself, "It's just a party."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Someone says from behind

I turn around and immediately start blushing. Alec Phillips was talking to me.

"I-um" I stutter feeling my face reach an extreme temperature.

"I'm only kidding." He says laughing, "Let me get you a drink."

I don't know why I said yes, but I couldn't say no to Alec.

"You didn't want to drink with me?" Aubrey says walking up to us

"I guess you aren't as cool as me." Alec laughs

"You have a great laugh!" I giggle

I only had one drink and I was already feeling tipsy.

"Thank you, so do you." He laughs again

I blush even more at his comment. I can't believe I'm talking to Alec.

"I'll grab you another drink." He tells me heading toward the kitchen.

I nod and turn to Aubrey.

"You like him!" Aubrey exclaims.

"No I don't!" I deny

"Yes you do!" She laughs, "It's so obvious."

"It is?" I say feeling paranoid.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I don't think he's noticed yet." She reassures

I nod and finish off my drink.

"Here you go." Alec says handing me another drink.

A few drinks later, I was a mess. Alec and I were dancing and laughing. Between the alcohol and the dancing, I felt like I was going to pass out.

"I don't feel very good." I tell Alec

"Maybe some fresh air will help." Alec smiles guiding me toward the door

We sit down on a bench and look at the stars.

"I've had a lot of fun tonight Tessa." Alec tells me

"Me too!" I grin looking up at him

"I wish would've met earlier." He sighs

"Why?" I ask him

"Oh, um no reason." He says, "Just wish we had more free summer days."

"We can still hang out!" I tell him

"I guess you're right." He smiles

I don't know what came over me. I was leaning in to kiss Alec, even though he gave no indication that he wanted to kiss me back. As soon as our lips were close enough to touch, he pulls away from me, and I instantly feel sick. Before I know it, I puke all over his lap.

"I'm so sorry!" I laugh

"It's fine." He says giving me a small smile, "I'll be right back."

"Why is it so bright in here?" I mumble

"It's called the sun." Aubrey tells me

"What happened last night?" I ask rubbing my head

"You got super drunk and threw up all over Alec Phillips!" She laughs

"No! You're kidding!" I groan

"Wish I was." She tells me, "I don't he was too minded by it."

"Did he say anything to you?" I ask

"No, just that you had too much to drink and claimed that you were feeling sick." She says, "Why did something else happen?"

"Nope. Nothing else." I lie

I let out a sigh of relief. He didn't tell anyone that I tried to kiss him. Of course that is the first thing I remember about last night. I was so close to having my first kiss with a guy that I'm crazy about. If anyone found out that Alec rejected me, I'd become the laughing stock of the school.

"How was the sleepover?" Mom asks me as I walk into the house

"The what?" I ask

"Sleepover? The one you had at Aubrey's?" She says giving me a strange look.

"Oh, um, it was good." I shrug

"What did you girls do?" She asks

"Watched some movies, ate junk food, and talked about boys." I tell her

"That's fun. What movies?"

"The Notebook and a few others. Why are you so curious?" I ask her

"No reason. I just wanted to be an involved mother." She tells me

I give her a look and head up stairs. I pull out my phone and send a text to Aubrey.

 _ **I think my mom knows we went out.**_

I sigh and feel my phone vibrate.

 _ **What would your parents think? Their precious little daughter got so drunk she threw up. You better hope they don't find out. I have a feeling they wouldn't like you lying.**_

 _ **-A**_

Along with the text, A sent a photo of me throwing up in Alec's lap.

I gasp. My parents would kill me if they found out. They've always been strict and have always kept tabs on me. They'd freak if they found out I went to a party and lied about it. Also, no one at school needs to see this picture, especially Alec.

That was chapter four! Please tell me what you thought! I'd love to hear thoughts and suggestions! Who is your favourite so far?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! I would really love to hear what everyone thinks so far! Should I keep writing? Please let me know in the reviews. It would mean the world to me:)

Meredith's POV:

"Ready for the big day?" Mom asks setting the stack of pancakes on the table

"I think so!" I tell her nervously.

Today was my first day as a senior, my last first day of regular school. This time next year, I could be anywhere in the country.

"I remember my senior year like it was yesterday." Gwen laughs walking into the room.

I roll my eyes. Gwen knew exactly how to get on my nerves and always had to direct the attention back to her.

"Now I'm in college and the top of my class." She brags.

"Yes, and we are very proud of you, both of you." My dad says joining us.

"I should probably head out. I have to meet Drew before school starts." I tell them.

I grab my stuff and quickly run out of the house.

"Hey beautiful." Drew smiles as I walk up to him.

"Hi." I blush

"Ready to do this?" He asks

I nod. I still feel guilty for cheating on him. It was eating me alive, yet I still couldn't find the courage to tell him.

"Let's go."He smiles grabbing my hand as we walk through the doors.

"I'm going to go hang up some posters." I tell him

"Okay, see you later." He smiles kissing my cheek

I hurry off feeling uncomfortable. I hope that this feeling of guilt will disappear and things will go back to normal soon.

"I need you to do me a favor." Aubrey says sitting down across from me.

"Um, okay." I say awkwardly

"I need you to introduce me to that guy talking to Drew." She grins

"What guy?" I ask

I turn my attention to the front of the cafeteria. Drew was talking to Nathan.

"Yeah, no thanks." I tell her

"What? Why not?" She asks

"That's Drew's annoying brother."

"Well, he's hot, and I mean really hot." She giggles

I blush at her comment.

"Why do you want me to introduce you?" I ask her

"Well, you see there is this dinner thing for my mother's new line coming out, and I need a date."

"I'm sure any guy at this school would be willing to go with you." I say

"Yeah, but my date needs to be drop dead gorgeous, and he's perfect." She gushes

"Okay. Fine." I tell her, "Let's go."

This could be a good thing. If Nathan starts dating Aubrey, maybe I won't feel as guilty.

"Drew!" I smile walking up to them.

"Hey babe." He smiles kissing me gently

"Nathan." I say coldly.

"Meredith." He smirks

"I wanted to introduce you to Aubrey." I tell him

"Hi!" She blushes

"Hello." He winks

"She was hoping you'd be her date for her mother's party." I tell him

"I'd love to." He says looking at Aubrey.

Aubrey just nods and smiles. I know that I shouldn't care, but I felt a little jealous at the way he looked at her.

"Can I ask why you're here?" I ask interrupting their moment.

"My baby bro left his wallet at home." He says patting Drew on the back.

"You're such a good brother." I tell him, my voice filled with sarcasm

"When's the party?" He asks completely ignoring me

"Friday night." Aubrey says dreamily

"Okay, I'll see you then." He tells her before turning and leaving

"I've got to go talk to coach, but I'll see you after, okay?" Drew tells me

I nod and head back to my table.

"He's even hotter up close!" Aubrey gushes, "Everyone is going to be so jealous."

"That's great!" I tell her trying to sound interested.

"I can't wait to see the look on Adam's face!" She continues

"Do you think I could come to the party?" I ask her

"You really think my mom wouldn't invite you?' She laughs, "Do you think we could all go out this week?"

'We?" I ask in confusion

"You know, me, you, Nathan, and Drew!'

"Why?"

"Because, he is really cute and I want people to think we're dating!"

"I'll ask Drew." I tell her

"Great! See you tonight at 7!" She squeals running off to her friends

"Great." I mumble

"What's that look for?" Drew asks sitting down

"We have a double date tonight." I tell him

"Really?" He says looking amused

"Yup. With Aubrey and Nathan."

"Sounds fun." He grins, "It'll be nice for you to get to know my brother."

I nod and check my phone.

 _ **If only Drew knew the truth, I'm sure he'd want to keep you far away from Nathan.**_

 _ **-A**_

I could feel myself paling from the text.

"What's wrong?" Drew asks, "You don't look so good."

"Oh, nothing." I tell him, "Just thinking about what I should wear tonight.

"Whatever you wear, I'm sure you'll be the most beautiful girl in the room."

His compliment made me feel even worse. If this A person told Drew before I did, he'd be crushed.

"How do I look?" Aubrey asks

I felt a little jealous. Aubrey was prettier than me, and I'm sure Nathan would agree.

"Do you think Nathan will like my dress?" She asks

"Yeah, you look great." I tell her

"Good." She grins as she applies her bright red lipstick.

I sigh and look at my own reflection. Why does it matter if Nathan thinks Aubrey is pretty. I have Drew.

"Oh, they're here!" She squeals

I took a deep breath and followed her down the stairs.

"Wow!" Nathan says admiring Aubrey

I felt my heart sink.

"You look beautiful." Drew whispers taking my hand.

I give him a small smile.

"Let's get this party started!" Nathan cheers heading toward the car.

As I expected, the date was awkward. Aubrey and Nathan were all over each other. It's like he knows that it makes me uncomfortable. I tried to keep my focus on Drew, but it was difficult.

"Want to come over for a bit?" Drew asks

"Yeah." I say quietly

We layed in bed and watched movies. It gave me hope that things could go back to normal.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go get a drink." He tells me

I nod and pull out my phone. I see another message from A.

 _ **Tick tock, you better tell Drew before he finds out on his own.**_

 _ **-A**_

I gasp. A wouldn't tell Drew, right?

Please Please Please leave a comment telling me what you think! I really want to hear everyone's feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! Thank you so much to everyone who has read my story! I am having so much fun writing this! One last thing! I have urls for all of the characters on what I pictured them to look like, and I can't figure out how to post them! If anyone knows please leave it in the reviews! For now, if you want to see them, send me a pm and I'll give the links to you:)

Aubrey's POV:

"Why did you invite my ex boyfriend to the dinner?" I ask my mom entering the kitchen

"I sent the invites when you were still together." She says in defence

"Whatever, at least he'll see me with my hot date." I brag

"Who might that be?" My mom says with curiosity

"Nathan Casey." I sigh

"Drew's brother?" She asks

"Yup! He just moved to town, and I've already got him wrapped around my finger." I laugh

"That's nice honey." She smiles

"Adam's going to regret what he did to me." I beam

"Oh, I see what this is about." Mom says, "You shouldn't use this Nathan boy,what if he really likes you?"

"That's the point mom! I need a rebound!" I exclaim

"Your dad does not need to hear that!"Dad laughs walking into the room

"Dad, I'm not ten. I kiss boys sometimes." I tell him

"Not in my mind. To me, you're still four years old and think boys have cooties." He laughs

He walks over and gives my mother a big kiss.

"Gross!" My little brother says covering his eyes

"I know right." I say in agreement

"Sorry Luca, I didn't see you there." Dad laughs

"As fun as this is, I'm going to school." I tell them grabbing my purse.

"What are you wearing Friday?" Maddie asks joining me at my locker

"I haven't decided yet." I tell her, "But, I need to look amazing."

"I heard that Val's coming." She says with annoyance

"Good." I smirk

"What's that look for? She asks me

"I found a date for friday.' I tell her

"Omg! Who is it?" She asks

"Drew Casey's older brother." I laugh

"Never heard of him." She says

"He's new to town, and let me just say he is smoking hot." I grin

She laughs with me. Val and Adam are going down.

"Not sexy enough." Maddie tells me

"Mads, I've tried on like twenty dresses so far!" I complain

"What about this one?" She asks pulling out the most beautiful dress I've ever seen.

"I can't wear that!" I tell her, "I'm not skinny enough."

"Sure you are!" She reassures me, "Just try it on."

I give in and try the dress on. I was right, the dress doesn't fit me right.

"You look fine!" She tells me

"I don't want to look fine." I whine

"Aubs you look hot!" She continues, "Adam is going to lose his mind when he see you."

"You don't think it's too tight around the stomach?"

"What stomach? You're so skinny!" She laughs

I give her a fake laugh.

"I guess you're right." I lie, "I look fine."

Once Maddie leaves, I take 5 more pills. I can't afford to look fat on Friday. I have to look my best. I look down to see a call from Val.

"Hello?" I say in annoyance

"Hey Aubs!" She chirps

"What do you want?" I ask her

"I was just calling to make sure that there are no hard feelings between us."

"Of course not. It's not like you used me to get to my mother." I laugh

"Exactly. That was all Adam." She explains

"I'm sure it was." I scoff

"Well, anyway I look forward to seeing you friday!" She goes on

"Wish I could say the same." I tell her

"I can't wait to see you. Bye!" She screeches

I hang up the phone in annoyance. This means war. There is no way that I'm showing up to this dinner looking fat. I grab the bottle and empty it. I put all of the pills in my mouth.

"Mom ? Dad?" I call

"Yeah?" Dad yells back

"I'm going to the gym." I tell him

"Okay. Have fun."

I get in my car, and head straight for the store. If I was going to beat Val, I needed to lose as much weight as I could in three days. I run into the store and grab five more bottles. Once I'm in the car, I take three pills and speed off toward the gym.

"Look at you!" Cameron says getting on the treadmill beside me, "You look like you're training for a marathon."

"Why are you here?" I ask rudely

"I'm always at the gym. I gotta stay in shape for soccer." He tells me

"You don't look like you come here often. Maybe you should get a refund."

"Ouch. That was just cold!" He says pretending to be hurt

"Is there a reason you're still here?" I ask

"Just trying to make conversation."He smiles

"Right." I say getting off the treadmill.

I head over to the weight machines and Cameron follows me.

"Stop following me." I tell him

"I'm not." He laughs

"Wow. Good one." I say sarcastically.

I give up and head to the locker room. I grab my stuff and try to hurry out the gym.

"Hey Aubrey, you dropped something." Cameron calls

I turn around and gasp. My pills!

"Thanks." I grab the pills and turn away.

"Why do you have weight loss pills?" He asks

"None of your business." I tell him

"They aren't healthy." He tells me

"It's not a big deal." I tell him, "I took one or two before a shoot."

"Really?" He says not sounding convinced.

"Yes really." I say rudely, "Now excuse me."

I can't believe that just happened.

 _ **Uh oh! Looks like someone knows your secret. You better be careful. You wouldn't want mommy or daddy to find out.**_

 _ **-A**_

Shit. How did A see that? It just happened! I need to figure out who this A is before they reveal my secret.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! I am so grateful to everyone who has read my story so far, but it would mean alot if people left comments for me. I know I say this at the beginning of every chapter, and I'm not trying to be annoying, it would just help me get a better understanding of what people think of my story so far.

Cara's POV:

"Cara!"

I turn around and let out a sigh. What is Tyler doing here?

"Tyler, why are you here?" I ask harshly

"I found something." He tells me

"Can't it wait?" I ask , "Practice is about to start."

"No, it can't." He grins

"Seriously?" I groan, "My moms would kill me if I miss practice."

"Then I guess I can go on my own."

"No, give me two minutes. I'll meet you outside. I don't want anyone to see us leave together."

He nods and sneaks back outside. I take a deep breath and walk into coach's office.

"Hey coach." I mumble

"What's wrong Cara?" He asks

"I'm not feeling very well, is it okay if I skip practice?" I ask adding a fake cough.

"Absolutely. We need you to rest up before the meet on sunday." He smiles

"Thanks coach."

I grab my stuff and sneak out the front door.

"Ready?" Tyler asks

I nod and climb on the back of his motorcycle.

"We're here." Tyler shouts over the engine

I could feel the nerves start. I had no idea what to expect.

"Where are we exactly?" I ask

"We're breaking into the records." He beams

"WHAT?" I yell, "No we aren't!"

"Don't you want to find your parents?" He says

"Yes, but I won't find them if I get arrested!" I tell him

"It's fine. No one is going to catch us."

"Why don't we ask them if they know anything first." I suggest

"You think I haven't tried that?" He scoffs

"Okay, fine. What's the plan?" I ask giving in

"You distract the secretary while I copy all of the data onto my memory stick." He beams

I let out a groan as we enter the building.

"Can I help you?" The lady asks

"Yes, you can." I smile, "I was wondering if you could explain exactly what you do here."

She gives me a strange look, "It's for a school assignment."

"Well, in that case, sure." She laughs

The lady starts going on about how the agency was founded and about how many babies have been adopted. I wasn't really focused on her. I was more worried about Tyler. I see him give me a nod.

"Wow!" I smile, "That was so helpful!"

"I'm glad I could help." She laughs, "If you need anything else, feel free to come back."

"I most certainly will." I tell her

I give the lady one last smile before slipping out the door.

"Did you get it?" I ask Tyler

"Yup, all on here." He smirks holding the memory stick.

"Do you think anything on there will be helpful?"

"Not sure. It might." He shrugs

"I can't believe we just did that." I giggle

Tyler laughs.

"I'm serious. I've never done anything like this."

"You haven't stolen personal information off a government computer?" Tyler says mocking me

" I've hardly ever lied to my moms before this year." I admit

"It's for a good cause." Tyler reminds me.

"I know, and thank you for doing that for me." I smile, "I know how risky doing stuff like this is for you."

At the mentioning of his past, Tyler flinches.

"Don't worry about it." He says swiftly, "Let's go take a look at this thing."

We climb back on the bike and speed off toward my house.

"My moms shouldn't be home." I tell him as we walk toward the front door.

"So why did you make me park my bike down the street?" He asks

"In case they come home when you're still here." I tell him

"Right."

"We can go to my room." I say heading up the stairs.

"Find anything?" I ask peeking over Tyler's shoulder

"Not yet." He sighs running his hand through his hair.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." I say quickly

Tyler looks up at me.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because you're paying me." He tells me

Hearing him say that hurt a little. I knew the answer, I had just hoped that he was doing this because he liked me, not for the money.

"Right. Speaking of, here it is." I say throwing him a wad of cash.

He nods and tucks it in his pocket.

"Cara?" Ali calls through the front door.

"Shit!" I whisper, "You need to leave."

"Why?" He asks looking confused, "Tell them we're working on a project."

"No! They'd freak if they saw you here." I tell him.

"Okay. I'll text you if I find anything." He says annoyed.

"Go out through the window." I instruct.

"What, no! You're insane." He says

"You have to." I tell him pushing him outside.

Tyler rolls his eyes before climbing out the window and jumping down. I watch him run down the street before I close my window.

"Why weren't you at practice?" Emily asks opening the door.

"I'm not feeling well." I lie

"Should we go to the doctor's?"Ali asks

"No, I'll be fine. You know how germs fly this time of year." I tell her

"Okay, well rest up." Emily says, "You need to be 100% for the meet on sunday."

"I will be.' I say

"Alright." She smiles before closing the door

That was close. I look down at my phone and see another message from A.

 _ **Better hope your mommies don't find out about your field trip.**_

 _ **-A**_

How does A know about that? It just happened! These texts are starting to get creepy.

I hope you liked this chapter! Tell me in the comments who you like the most so far! Also, let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas you'd like to see happen!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! I hope you enjoy it:)

Tessa's POV:

"Sorry to interrupt." Alec apologizes as he walks into the class, "I just got transferred into this class."

"No problem." Mrs. Smith tells him, "Have a seat anywhere."

He nods and makes his way toward me. I can feel my face get red as he gets close.

"Hey Tess." He smiles, "Is anyone sitting here?"

I nod my head no.

"Awesome." He says sitting down

"I'm going to pass back the essays you wrote yesterday." Mrs. Smith announces

"Wow, I've missed a lot already." Alec laughs

"Welcome to AP english." I smile

"Not your best work." Mrs. Smith tells me

I look down at the paper in shock. How did I manage to get a 44%.

"Ouch." Alec says looking at my paper

"Not a great start to the year." I tell him

"It's the first essay, I'm sure you'll do better next time." He tells me

"I'm awful at english." I admit

" Then how come you're in AP?" Alec asks

"My parents expect me to be good at it." I tell him, "Considering they're both english freaks."

"I could tutor you." Alec suggests

"Really?" I ask

"Sure. I'm pretty good at it." He smiles

"I'd love that." I blush

"Here's my number. Text me a time that works for you." He grins

I spend the rest of class staring at Alec. He's so cute, it's hard to look at anything else.

"Remember, you have a paper due tomorrow." Mrs. Smith says as the bell rings

"See you tomorrow, Tess." Alec winks

I blush and hurry out of the class.

 _ **Don't worry Tessa, mommy had an english tutor when she was in high school, just ask her.**_

 _ **-A**_

"Watch where you're going."

I look up.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologize

"I'm sure you are cuz." Maddie snarls

"Alec!" She squeals running over to him.

"Hey Mads!" He smiles

She pulls him in for a kiss.

"I-um." I stutter.

I run away as fast as I can. I thought they broke up. I feel guilty for liking my cousin's boyfriend so much.

"Hey Tessa!" Cara smiles sitting beside me

"Hey." I respond quietly

"Can I eat lunch with you today?" She asks

"Sure." I say giving her a small smile

"What's wrong?" She asks, her face full of concern

"Nothing." I say casually

"T, please." She laughs, "You suck at lying."

"It's these texts." I blurt

"From A?" She whispers

"How'd you know?"

"I've been getting them!" She gasps

"You have?" I repeat feeling panicky

"Yes! They're so creepy!" She exclaims

"What did they say?" I ask

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone." She says, with a serious tone, "Especially your parents."

"Promise"

"Okay, well, this summer I started looking for my birth parents." She explains, "Now this A person knows and is threatening to tell my moms."

"Does anyone else know?" I ask her

She blushes, then responds "Tyler Scott. He's been helping me look."

"I won't tell anyone." I tell her

"Your turn." She says, getting right to the point.

"So you know that party we went to?" I ask her

Cara nods, "Well, I ended up puking all over Alec."

"Your evil cousin's Alec?" She asks

"The one and only." I tell her, "A has the picture and has been threatening to show it to the whole school. Alec offered to tutor me in english and now A is using that against me, as well."

"Basically, A is using your crush on Alec to make your life miserable." Cara summarizes

"I know, it doesn't seem like a big deal."

"I didn't say that." She laughs, "Your parents would freak if they knew about the test and the party."

"Don't remind me." I sigh

"We should stick together." She tells me, "So we can find this A person."

"I agree." I grin, "Besides, it's nice not sitting alone."

"T, we're friends. If you ever need someone to eat lunch with or to hang out with, come find me." She says

"Fake friends." I remind her

"Aubrey might consider our friendships fake, but I think they're all real, especially ours."

"Thanks C." I smile, "I needed that."

"Of course!" She laughs, "Now, to celebrate our new start to friendship, let's find a dress that will take Alec's breath away."

"No way." I tell her, shaking my head.

"Come on! Alec is going to be at Hanna's party. Don't you want to impress him?" She teases

"He's dating Maddie." I exclaim

"Please, they won't last." She tells me, "They break up every week. She's only with him because he's popular."

"Exactly. He's popular and well, I'm me." I sigh

"Tessa stop!" Cara says, "You're beautiful."

"Thanks Cara." I smile, "But enough about me. Last time I checked, you didn't have a date either."

She starts blushing again, "This might sound crazy, but do you think Tyler would come with me?"

"I've never talked to him before, but he'd be crazy not to."

I couldn't stop smiling after lunch. I finally had someone to talk to. I talk to Cara all the time, but this time, it was real. We put aside all that "fake friends" crap and realized that we have a lot in common.

"How was school?" Dad asks greeting me at the door.

"It was surprisingly good." I smile

"Uh oh!" He says, "This better not be because of a boy."

"Relax dad!" I tell him, "Cara and I lunch together and then went shopping."

"Well that doesn't sound new." Mom says joining us

"We do it all the time, of course." I lie, "But today, was just extra special."

I give my parents one last smile before heading upstairs. Once I reach my room, I run to the bathroom to try my dress on again. The lace long sleeves added detail, and the short skirt made my short legs look tall. For once, I actually feel beautiful.

"Oh honey!" Mom gushes

"Do you think Hanna would mind if I wore this to her dinner?"

"She'll die when she sees you, and probably say something like "the light pink looks great with black hair." She always used to make me buy pink." Mom laughs

"Thanks mom." I give her a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. I came to tell you that dinner will be ready in thirty minutes."

I give her a nod and turn my attention to me phone. Alec texted me.

 _ **Sorry if Maddie gave you a hard time. She can be a bit rude at times.**_

I reply as fast as I can

 _ **Don't worry about it:)**_

I can hardly contain my excitement when my phone goes off within seconds.

 _ **I wonder what Maddie would think of your little crush. Let's find out shall we? Kiss Alec on friday or else. Xoxo.**_

 _ **-A**_

A can't be serious. Maddie would kill me, and besides Alec wouldn't want to kiss me either. There has to be a way to get out of this. I text A back saying I wouldn't do it. Of course, there is no response. I throw my phone on my bed in frustration. What does the or else mean?

Thanks for reading! Get ready! The next few chapter will be all about the party:)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9! I say this all the time and I'm sure it's getting really annoying, but please please please leave reviews. I want to know what everyone is thinking. Right now, I feel like no one likes this story, and that I'm writing it for no reason. Anyway, thank you to those of you who are reading and enjoying the story:)

Meredith's POV:

The big day is finally here, and I'm still dreading it. A whole evening of watching Aubrey throw herself at Nathan, isn't on the top of my bucket list.

"Oh Han! It looks great in here!" Aria gushes

"You've really outdone yourself." Mom laughs

"Don't I always?" Hanna joins in

It amazes me how our moms can be so close, and we're all so distant. We only ever hang out when it's beneficial to one of us.

"Aubrey's in the back room if you girls want to join her." Hanna tells us, pointing in the direction.

We all thank her and head to the back room.

"UGH!" Aubrey screeches

"Did we come at a bad time?" Cara asks

"Oh, no it's fine." She says calmly patting her hair down, "I'm just trying to find the perfect dress."

"I can see that." Tessa laughs pointing at the pile of dresses

"I need to look good." Aubrey defends herself

"That's right!" Cara exclaims, "You've got a new boy."

"Exactly." Aubrey smirks, "When Nathan sees me, he'll be speechless."

"So will your father!" Tessa gasps, "That dress is really short."

"I know, it's perfect!" Aubrey squeals

She wasn't wrong. Sure, the dress was short, and very tight, but it looked amazing. The red sparkles would make her stand out from the crowd.

"The rest of you should probably get ready." Aubrey says turning to apply matching red lipstick.

Cara was the next one done, her orange hair stood out against her black dress, Tessa followed right after with her pink dress, and lastly Aubrey convinced me to wear a short silver dress with a deep v neck.

"You girls are gorgeous!"Ali cries taking out her phone.

"The four best friends!" Emily agrees

"Drew's here." I announce breaking up the photo session.

"Oh yay!" Aubrey smiles clapping her hands together.

Aubrey runs out of the room to greet the boys.

"I have no words!" Drew smiles

"Really?" I blush

"You get even more beautiful every time I see you." He tells me

"Yeah, you guys look great." Nathan agrees

"That's it?" Aubrey asks

"You're stunning." Nathan laughs

"Better." She smirks

"Mere take a pic of Nathan and I for my instagram." Aubrey instructs

Nathan winks at me before posing with Aubrey.

"What should I make the caption?"Aubrey asks

"How about 'I love my best friend'." Maddie says walking into the building with Alec right behind her.

I roll my eyes. I don't care much for Maddie.

"Hey Alec!" Drew laughs giving him a high five.

Not even an hour later, the party was in full swing. People were everywhere, dancing, eating, admiring the clothing, it was getting pretty hectic.

"I'm going to go grab a drink." I tell Drew over the loud music.

He gives me a smile and goes back to his conversation about med school.

"You look absolutely breathtaking." Nathan whispers, "I can't believe my brother isn't spending the whole night staring at you."

"Shouldn't you be worshiping Aubrey right now?" I ask ignoring his comment.

"Is someone jealous?" He asks

I roll my eyes, "You wish."

"If you must know, Aubrey's snobby model friends adore me." He laughs

"That's nice." I say with a fake smile.

I grab my drink and push past him.

"Sorry there was a line." I smile sitting back down beside Drew.

He continues talking to some man about his camp that he went to. I sigh and take out my phone.

 _ **Check the back room. I left you a little gift. You might need it to make it through the night. Xoxo.**_

 _ **-A**_

I sneak into the back room and see a bottle of vodka sitting on the table. Beside it, is another note from A.

 _ **Drink up.**_

 _ **-A**_

Along with the note was a collage of pictures of me drunk at parties. I take the pictures and shove them in purse.

"Oh, what the hell." I say to myself

I open the bottle and take a huge drink. I pour some of it into my pop and put the rest in my purse.

"Have you been drinking?" Drew asks when I sit back down.

Drew isn't a big fan of alcohol, he says it corrupts the brain.

"No." I lie, "A lady spilt it on me, that's why you can smell it."

"Okay." He smiles giving me a kiss on the cheek, "I'm going to go meet and his co workers. I'll be back later."

"Have fun." I tell him

I take another big drink from my cup and let out a sigh.

"Fun party." Nathan smirks sitting beside me.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I ask him.

"Lead the way." He says helping me up.

"This is my room." I tell him opening the door to my bedroom.

"It's exactly what I expected." He laughs

"You've pictured my room?" I laugh

"I think about you a lot." He flirts

I take another big drink.

"You're good at hiding it." I tell him.

"Not really." He admits, "I got caught looking at you a few times tonight.."

"You're lying." I laugh

"I'm not. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He whispers leaning down to kiss me

I push any thoughts of Drew out of my mind and deepen the kiss. I knew what I was doing was, but I couldn't help it. I can't get him out of my head.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He Nathan asks pulling away.

I nod and pull his lips back to mine.

Aubrey's POV:

"Where'd he go? I ask Drew

"Who?" He asks looking confused.

"Your brother." I say rudely

"I'm not sure. He's probably hooking up with some random girl, it's what he does." Drew shrugs and turns back to his conversation.

"Aubrey!" Val smiles

"Hey Val." I say awkwardly

"Where's your sexy new boyfriend I've heard all about?" She asks

"He's um-" I stutter looking around

"Fake?" She laughs

"Sorry babe." Cameron says putting his arm around me, "I was grabbing us drinks."

"So you do exist." Val smirks

"Cameron." He smiles holding out his hand.

"I'll see you guys on the dance floor." She winks

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I whisper as Val walks away

"I just saved you from embarrassing yourself in front of everyone."

"Nathan is here somewhere." I tell him.

"No he isn't. He left already." He laughs.

"You're lying!" I accuse him

"Afraid not." He shrugs

"I'm going to kill him." I growl

"Easy tiger." Cameron laughs, "I don't mind covering."

"Fine." I give in

"Let's dance!" He shouts pulling me onto the dance floor.

I have to admit, Cameron was fun. Sure, he isn't as hot as Nathan, but he's definitely easy on the eyes.

"Did you see the look on Adam's face?" I laugh

"He couldn't compete with my dance moves." Cameron joins in

"Thank you for doing this." I smile

"Wow did Aubrey Rivers just thank me?" He jokes, "In all seriousness, this was a lot of fun."

"The night's still young." I tell him.

"Bring it on." He beams

Cam and I spend another hour or two on the dance floor. It was fun to just let loose and relax.

"Aubrey can I talk to you." Adam asks

I look at Cameron then back to Adam, "Sure."

He grabs my arm and pulls into an empty room.

"I want to apologize for cheating and using you." He says, looking sincere

"I don't care anymore." I tell him. "Honestly, I've moved on."

"I can tell." He shrugs, "You look fantastic by the way. The weight seems to be flying off."

"I've been working hard." I lie, "Watching what I eat and working out a ton."

"Good for you." He smiles. "So, we're fine?"

"I guess so." I shrug.

"What was that about?" Cam asks

"He wanted to apologize." I tell him

"Did you forgive him?" He asks

I nod.

"Why did you do that?" He continues.

"I don't care anymore." I say casually

"Why not?" He presses

"Can we just not talk about it?" I beg

"Oh sorry. What do you want to talk about?" He asks, "Your weight loss pills?"

I slap him as hard as I can and storm off.

"Aubrey!" He calls

"What?" I ask , tears streaming down my face

"I didn't mean to upset you." He says looking down, "I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine. I told you the pills were from a long time ago." I tell him.

"I don't believe you." He says

"Believe what you want." I shrug, "But, I'm not taking pills."

I finally managed to lose Cameron somewhere in the crowd. His constant questioning is tiring. I lock the door behind me and pop a handful of pills in my mouth. Was Adam being honest, is the weight really coming off? I couldn't see it. When I look at myself, all I see is a fat girl who will never be pretty enough.

 _ **Keep up with the pills and maybe you'll be as pretty as Val. xoxo**_

 _ **-A**_

Reading A's text, made it hard to fight the tears. They were right. Val is better than me. She has my dream job, my boyfriend, everything I have ever wanted.

"Hey, are you okay?" Val asks walking into the room.

I wipe my tears, "I'm fine." I tell her rudely.

"Then why are you in here?" She asks.

"I just needed a minute to breathe." I say trying to be convincing.

"I thought you were avoiding me." She laughs.

"Why would you say that?" I ask her feeling confused.

"Because your boyfriend left with another girl." She grins, "I know that other guy isn't him."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tell her.

"I saw your pic on instagram." She tells me, "The guy I met earlier, certainly isn't him."

"You're right, Cameron is a friend. Nathan had to help a drunk girl get home." I explain.

"Right." She laughs in my face, "Nice chatting with you."

"You too." I say with a fake smile.

"Before I go, Adam and I wanted to invite you and Nathan to dinner tomorrow night." She says, "Unless he'll be driving another girl home."

"We'll be there." I tell her

"Perfect." She smiles before leaving.

I let out a small scream as soon as she leaves. I don't know why she gets on my nerves so much!

 _ **Let's make a deal, you tell Drew what's going on, and I'll make sure you get selected as one of the models for the upcoming show. You have one week.**_

 _ **-A**_

Attached to the text was a picture of Meredith and Nathan leaving the party together.

"Oh my god!" I gasp. "Is she cheating on Drew?"

I wish someone would've told me that Adam was cheating on me. I need to find out what's going on and let Drew know. I have a feeling A will keep their promise.

Cara's POV:

"This party is so boring." I mumble under my breath.

Watching everyone dance while I sit myself isn't exactly my favourite thing to do.

"I thought Tyler was coming with you." Tessa says sitting beside me.

"He didn't see how this party could help find my real parents."

"Weren't you inviting him because you like him?" She asks

"I don't like him, I'm just desperate." I tell her.

Tessa nods trying not to laugh, "Alec hasn't complimented my dress yet."

"I'm sure he will!" I tell her

"He's here with Maddie." She tells me, "They're back together."

"Sorry." I say giving her a small smile.

"It's not a big deal. I knew that he'd never like me back."

 _ **Go upstairs.**_

 _ **-A**_

"I'll be right back T." I tell Tessa

I make my way up the stairs nervously. What could A want from me?

"Hello?" A girl cries when I open the door

"A?" I say back.

She turns around, "Maddie."

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I needed a break from the party." She admits, "It was getting a little overwhelming."

"Oh."

"Who's A?" She asks taking a drink from a bottle.

"That's my nickname for Aubrey." I lie, "I was looking for her."

"Why? You guys aren't friends." She tells me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, "We're great friends, best friends even."

"Aubrey has told me all about your scheme."

"Nevermind then" I laugh.

"So, who's A?"

"No one."

"You can trust me." She tells me

 _ **You tell, I tell.**_

 _ **-A**_

"I don't want to talk about it." I tell her

"I'm not a bad person." She says

"I know." I smile, "I just can't talk about it."

"Our moms might not have gotten along, but that doesn't mean you can't trust me." She smiles

"My moms don't hate Mona." I tell her.

"I heard you are looking for your birth parents, is that true?" She asks changing the subject.

"Who said that?" I ask feeling panicky

"That's why you've been hanging out with Tyler." Maddie says piecing it together.

"No. Tyler and I are just friends." I tell her, "I'm going to help tutor him."

"Hmm." She says taking another drink.

"What?" I ask her.

"Nothing." She giggles.

"Seriously Maddie, tell me." I tell her

"I just find it odd that one of the smartest guys at school needs tutoring from someone as mediocre as you."

"Excuse me?" I say offended

"If Tyler really needed tutoring, he'd need to get it from Meredith, Drew or me." She says, "You aren't in any of his classes for a reason."

"I'm smart!" I tell her.

"Sure you are." She laughs

"How would you know anyway?" I ask her

"Do you really think your little boy toy is the only one who knows how to work a computer." She laughs

"You're good at hacking?" I say shocked

"Want me for something?" She teases

"Yes, but you need to be sworn to secrecy." I tell her.

"Deal." She says.

"What you heard was true." I tell her, "I'm trying to find my birth parents."

"I knew it!" She laughs

"Who told you?" I ask.

"No one. Tyler was working on it the other day at the Brew." She tells me, "I was being nosy."

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" I ask her

"Pinky promise." She nods

"Not even Alec or your parents." I say

"Why would I tell?" She asks

"Well you probably don't want secrets between you and Alec."

"Alex and I aren't dating." She tells me.

"You aren't?" I say confused, "You guys were kissing at school the other day, and you came here together."

"Alec decided we'd be better off as friends." She tells me, "I asked him to be my date tonight so I didn't have to come alone."

"When did you break up?"

"Yesterday." She sighs, "Go ahead and let Tessa know."

"I'm sure she'll figure it out." I tell her.

She nods and takes another drink.

"Are you going to share?" I ask her.

She passes me the bottle. I take a big drink and gag.

"Not used to drinking, huh?" She laughs

"Nope." I giggle, "Do you really think you can help me find my birth parents?"

"What have you done so far?" She asks.

"Not much." I sigh, "We're struggling to find stuff."

"We should meet up and make a game plan." She tells me, "Does tomorrow work?"

"Tyler and I were planning on meeting tomorrow. You can come along." I tell her.

"Perfect."

"Why do you want to do this?" I ask her.

"It sounds fun." She smiles

"That's the only reason?" I ask.

"I have my reasons." She shrugs, "Don't worry, you can pay me back later."

"How?" I ask feeling confused.

"Tell me who A is." She laughs.

"It's a code for birth parents." I lie, "Tyler and I made it so no one would know what we were talking about.

She nods, "If you say so."

Tessa's POV:

"Is this seat taken?" Alec asks sitting beside me.

I look up and try to hide my blush, "No."

"Great!" He smiles, "So Tessa, is there a reason I haven't seen you out on the dance floor?"

"I have no one to dance with." I sigh.

"You have me." He smiles

"Your girlfriend wouldn't like that."I tell him, "Maddie hates me enough as it is."

"Maddie and I broke up." He tells me

"I'm sorry.

"Don't be." He sighs, "It was for the best."

I nod. I try my best not to show my excitement.

"Come on." He smiles leading me to the dance floor.

"I'm having a lot of fun." I tell Alec.

"Me too." He smiles, "This reminds me of the day we met."

"Let's hope I don't puke again." I say embarrassed

He laughs causing me to blush. His green eyes light up as he smiles.

"Do I have something on my face?" He asks

I feel my face turn bright red, "Um, no." I stutter.

He gives me a weird look and keeps dancing.

"I'm going to get some water." I tell him.

He nods as an old lady takes his arm.

"Who's your friend?"Emily asks smiling.

"Just a guy I met. " I shrug.

"You sound like your mother."

I give her a small smile. What did she mean by that?

 _ **Just a guy? Why so secretive? It's not like you're dating your teacher. xoxo**_

 _ **-A**_

I gasp. What is A talking about? Dating a teacher?

 _ **Ever wonder how mommy and daddy met?**_

A must be lying. Mom and dad met when she was in high school and he was in college.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alec asks, "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine." I manage to say

He takes my hand and leads me outside, "What happened?"

"Nothing." I tell him , "The crowd is just a little overwhelming."

"I don't believe that." He tells me, "Something on your phone upset you."

"No I promise I'm fine." I try to convince.

"Did someone text something to you?" He asks.

I shake my head, "Can you drive me home?"

"Sure." He says

"Thanks."

The drive home was quiet.

"Thanks again." I thank him.

"Anytime." He smiles.

I get out of the car quickly and slip into my house. I run up to my parents room.

"There has to be something in here." I whisper to myself.

"Looking for something?" Mom asks

I turn around, "I thought my sweater was in here." I lie

"Which sweater?" She asks

"My blue one."

"You mean the one that is on your floor right now?" She says suspiciously

"Oh. I didn't see it." I tell her.

"Sure, now do you want to tell me the real reason you're in my closet?" She asks

"I was looking for something to wear to school on monday."

"What's wrong with your clothes?" She asks, "Does this have anything to do with the boy you were with?"

"No." I shake my head.

"Tessa." She says sternly

"Mom stop." I sigh, "I'm not dating, I know the rules."

"I'm not worried about dating." She tells me, "I don't want him to take advantage of you."

"Why would you even say that?" I ask her

"I know what teenage boys are like." She tells me, "I was a teenager once."

"Dad is like ten years older than you, so it's not like you would know. You didn't date teenagers, you dated older guys." I blurt

"Go to bed." She says angrily

"What's going on in here?" Dad asks

I turn to look at him and see my siblings crowded behind him.

"Mom is yelling at me because I talked to a boy." I sigh.

"Well Tess, you know the rules." He tells me.

"That doesn't mean I understand them." I exclaim, "I guarantee that I am the only senior at school who hasn't had their first kiss."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Mom tells me.

"I went to a party the other night." I tell her, "That's where I met Alec."

"You snuck out?" Dad asks

"No. I lied to you." I tell him, "I got so drunk that I puked."

"Tessa!" Mom gasps

"We'll talk about this tomorrow." Dad sighs rubbing his hand through his hair, "Go to your room."

I slam my door and sink to the ground. What did I just do? I don't ever fight with my parents. I don't know what came over me.

"Ezra what are we going to do?" Mom sighs

"It's so unlike her." Dad agrees.

"It came out of nowhere. I caught her digging in our closet." She tells him.

"Do you think she knows?" He asks her.

"How would she?"

"People talk Aria." Dad says to her, "Besides, I think it's time we told her."

"Ezra!" Mom says

"The whole town knows. " He tells her, "I don't know why we ever kept it a secret."

"To protect her." Mom tells him, "I need to keep all my children safe."

"I agree that we need to protect them, but Aria I don't see how it's a big deal."

"I don't want her to run off with an older guy." She sighs

"I took care of you , didn't I?" He says to her

"So, you're saying that you'd be fine if your daughter came home and said 'I'm dating my teacher.'" Aria asks

I reach to cover my mouth. So that's what A was hinting at. Mom dated a teacher, she dated dad who was her teacher.

"Of course not Aria." He sighs, "What I'm trying to say is maybe we should loosen the reins a bit. Let our daughter date. I saw her face tonight Aria. She looked happy. I want our all of our children to find a love that is comparable to ours."

"Fine." Mom gives in, "We'll go over the rules tomorrow."

 _ **Hey Tessa! I was wondering if you'd want to hang out tomorrow? By the way this is Alec.**_

I squeel not trying to contain my excitement.

 _ **Sure!**_

 _ **Great. I'll text you tomorrow.**_

I can't believe it. After all this time, I finally get to go on a date with Alec.

 _ **Cat's out of the bag, mommy and daddy had an inappropriate relationship. Let's see what they think of your little date.**_

Thanks for reading chapter 9!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! Shoutout to Leapyearbaby29 for the encouraging comments! Your support means so much to me:) Everyone go check out Leapyearbaby29's story MIA! It's awesome!

Meredith's POV:

"Meredith." My mom knocks on my door, "Are you up?"

I wake up at the sound of the knock.

"I'm awake." I mumble

I see the handle start to turn.

"Shit." I groan, "Nathan you need to hide."

"What?" He says groggily

The door opens and Nathan flips off the bed and hides underneath.

"Who are you talking to?" Mom asks

"No one." I tell her

She nods, "Drew's here."

"The brunch!" I exclaim, "Tell him I'll be right down."

"Sure." She smiles before closing my door.

"That was close." Nathan says sitting on my bed.

"You need to go." I tell him.

"Why?" He whines.

"We have a brunch to get to." I sigh.

"Oh shit!" He sighs, "My grandparents are going to be there."

"I need to shower." I tell him.

"Can I join you?" He asks raising his eyebrows.

"No."

I shower and change as quickly as I can.

"Wait for me to leave then sneak out the window." I instruct Nathan.

"Yes ma'am." He smirks.

I close my door behind me and hurry down the stairs.

"I overslept." I tell Drew, "I hope we aren't late."

"It's fine. We can make it in time." He tells me.

The drive was a bit awkward. I didn't know what to say.

"Drew!"

"Hey gram!" He smiles hugging the old lady.

"Hi!" I smile

"Hello Margaret." She says coldly.

"Gram you know her name is Meredith." Drew tells her.

"It must've slipped my mind." She says with a fake laugh.

I sigh and sit next to Drew. Even after all this time, his grandmother still hates me.

"Where's Nathan?" Evelyn asks

"I'm not sure mom." Mr. Casey tells her

"He didn't come home last night." Drew adds in, "He probably spent the night with some random girl."

"You know me too well little bro." Nathan laughs joining us at the table, "You look good gram."

"That's my boy!" Harold laughs

"Don't encourage him." Evelyn scolds her husband.

Nathan winks at me.

"Mere and I are planning on going to harvard next fall." Drew tells his grandparents.

"That's fantastic!" Harold tells us.

"Wow!" Nathan exclaims, "Way to make me look bad."

"Too late for that." Drew jokes.

"Speaking of, are you planning on attending college?" Evelyn asks Nathan.

"I don't think so." He admits

"You should." Evelyn tells him.

"I kind of want to see where my photography goes."

"I didn't know you were a photographer." I tell him.

"He's not." Carol says annoyed, "It's just a hobby, not a career."

"What are you planning on taking in school Meredith?" Harold asks me.

"She's going to be a lawyer." Drew smiles

"Impressive." Nathan smirks

The rest of brunch passed slowly. Evelyn took every chance she could get to make fun of me. She doesn't think I'm good enough for her son, and frankly she's right. I've cheated on him twice with his older brother. I don't know why I did it. Nathan manages to get under my skin. He's sexy and mysterious, where Drew is handsome and respectable. He is everything a girl could want, so why am I throwing it all away? Why can't I stop thinking about Nathan? The guilt consumes me and everytime I see Drew, it gets a thousand times worse. I need to tell him and I need to separate myself from Nathan. Drew is the one for me, and I can't let myself ruin that.

"Mere."Drew smiles, "Are you coming?"

His voice brought me back to reality.

"Right behind you!" I smile back.

I try my best to seem interested in the tennis match. The whole country club life isn't my thing.

"Not a fan of tennis?" Harold asks sitting beside me.

"I love it." I tell him.

"I think it's rather boring." He laughs

"If we're being honest, so do I." I laugh with him

"I like you." He smiles.

"You're different from the other girls my grandson has been interested in."

"I'm the only girl Drew has dated." I tell him.

"I'm not talking about Drew." He smirks.

"Then I'm not sure what you mean." I say feeling confused.

"I'm not blind." He laughs, "I see the way he looks at you when you talk."

"I think you're confused." I tell him, "I hardly know Nathan."

"Is that why you were with him last night?" He asks

I stare at him with my eyes wide open. He chuckles and takes a drink of water.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lie, "And I don't appreciate you accusing me of cheating."

"Take some advice from a man who has been a lawyer for years, get better at lying." He tells me, "You aren't very good at it."

"I don't know what to say." I tell him in shock.

"I think you mean to say thank you." He smiles, "I won't tell anyone, but do us all a favor and let Drew down gently. Nate might be my favourite grandson, but Drew really loves you, or at least he thinks he does."

"He thinks he does?" I say, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." He shakes his head

He pats my leg and walks away. I let out a loud sigh. I really need to talk to Drew.

 _ **The old man is right, you suck at lying, you clearly don't take after mommy that much, but then again, you are a cheater just like her. Xoxo**_

 _ **-A**_

Just what I need, another text from A. What do they even mean? My mom and dad have been together since high school, when would mom have cheated?

"What's wrong?" Drew asks taking in my confused look.

"Nothing." I swallow.

"Meredith." He says in a serious voice, "Please don't lie to me."

"Go play tennis." I tell him, "Don't worry about me."

"Did something happen?" He asks, "You've been acting weird these past few days."

I sigh, this is it. This is my chance to tell him the truth.

"Well, actually there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." I say, "But, I don't want to do it here."

He nods and takes my hand. We make our way to a bench far from the rest of his family.

"When you left at the beginning of the summer, I was heart broken." I tell him, "I was happy for you, but then as the days went on I started to miss you more and more."

"You could've told me that." He smiles.

"You would've flown home." I sigh, "I didn't want to ruin your camp."

I pause and try to fight back the tears, "I spent most of the summer going to parties and drinking. I know you hate when people drink, and I promise that I won't do it again."

"I don't see how this is a big deal. I think I can get over the fact you had a few drinks. I'm disappointed,but I'm not mad." He reassures me.

"There's more to this, I promise. The night before you came home, I went to a party and I got extremely drunk. I don't remember most of the night, but I know I did something really stupid. I cheated on you with some random I guy I didn't even know." I say as tears start running down my face.

Drew looks at me in shock.

"Are you going to say anything?" I ask him.

"What am I supposed to say?" He asks angrily.

"I don't know." I cry

He takes a deep breath, "Did it only happen the one time?"

I shake my head and cry even more, "It happened again last night. I knew what I was doing this time. I was angry and sad that you spent the whole night talking to that doctor about your future instead of spending time with me."

"Wow." Drew sighs running his hands through his dark hair.

I reach out to hold his and he pulls away from me, "I'm really sorry. I promise that it won't happen again. I love you more than anything Drew and I want to be with you."

"I think you should go." He sighs, "I need time to process this. I'll text you when I'm ready to talk."

I nod and walk away. I try my best to hold in the tears, but they win. I sit in the grass and let the tears stream down my face.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asks sitting beside me.

"Leave me alone." I tell him in between sobs

"What happened?" He asks in a soft voice.

"I told Drew the truth."

"You did?" He says surprised.

"Yes, but don't worry, I left you out of it." I tell him, "Now go away."

"I'm not going to leave you to cry yourself to death in the middle of a field." He says, "Let me drive you home."  
"No thanks, you've done enough." I snap

"Seriously?" He looks at me, "Don't put the blame on me. You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend when we met, and you were the one who approached me last night."

He gets up and walks away. He was right. This whole thing is my fault.

 _ **Poor little Mere. You told Drew the truth, well kind of. If he's mad now, imagine what he'd say if he found out that you cheated on him with his own brother. Maybe I should tell him, or maybe you could do something for me in exchange for my silence. You have until Friday to steal a copy of the answers for the history test and send them to everyone in the school. If not, Drew will know the truth, the full truth. Xoxo**_

 _ **-A**_

Looks like I'm breaking into the school.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11!

Aubrey's POV:

I wake up to a text from A.

 _ **You failed. Meredith told Drew before you could expose her. Don't worry, you still have a chance to redeem yourself. Get Drew to kiss you in front of Meredith. Let's make the cheater feel the pain. Do this by friday, and you'll be on the runway on saturday. If you fail, your little secret will be on the front page of every magazine. Xoxo**_

 _ **-A**_

I can't do that can I? Meredith and I aren't friends or anything, but that's a bit much. I shake off the text and dump the rest of the pills into my hand. If I do this, I'll be walking in the show on saturday. It could be the thing to launch my career. It's only one kiss right? I nod and and put all the pills in my mouth.

 _ **See you tonight! -Val**_

I roll my eyes in annoyance. I can't believe I agreed to this dinner with Val and Adam. I haven't even asked Nathan yet, but I'm sure I could use the whole cheating thing to blackmail him.

"Where are you headed?" Mom asks as I hurry down the stairs.

"I'm going over to Nathan's." I tell her.

"Does this mean you're over Adam?" She asks.

"Nathan is just a friend."

"Whatever you say." She says with a wink.

I pretend to laugh and slip out the door. I jump in the car and hurry to the Casey's house.

"Can I help you?" an elderly woman asks as she opens the door.

"I'm looking for Nathan." I tell her with my best smile.

She opens the door and motions for me to come in, "Nathan your one night stand is here."

"I'm his girlfrien-"

"She's just a friend." He interrupts as he makes his way down the stairs.

She rolls her eyes and walks out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I don't think I'm the one that needs to do the explaining." I tell him, "You're the one who ditched me last night."

He sighs and drags me to his room, "I'm sorry about that. I had something I needed to take care of."

"More like someone." I scoff

He raises an eyebrow, "What are you hinting at?"

"I know that you left with Meredith." I tell him, "I know everything that is going on between you two."

"Do you?" He challenges

"Yes, but don't worry I won't tell." I smile, "On one condition."

"Why do you think I care?" He asks

"Because Drew doesn't know." I tell him

"And that affects me how?"

"He's your brother." I tell him, "He'd never forgive you."

"My brother's opinion of me isn't my biggest concern."

"Maybe not, but Meredith's opinion is." I say, "She'd be upset if he found out."

He sighs, "What is this condition?"

"Come with me tonight and pretend to be my boyfriend." I say to him, "I need Val and Adam to believe that you are madly in love with me and you didn't leave me all alone to hook up with your brother's girlfriend."

"Sounds easy enough." He shrugs.

"Also, when the time comes, I get to break up with you." I smile.

"Deal." He says shaking my hand.

"Great." I smirk, "Is your brother home?"

"I'm not sure." He says, "But, why do you care if he is?"

"I know what it feels like to be cheated on." I explain, "I want to see how he's holding up."

Nathan rolls his eyes, "His room is the third one on the right."

I thank him and pull out my phone.

 _ **Show time xoxo.**_

 _ **-A**_

"Knock knock!" I say opening his door.

He sets down his book and turns to face me, "Why are you here?"

"I came to talk to your brother. He really hurt me." I explain

"How?" He asks.

"He cheated on me last night."

"Wait, you're saying that my brother and my girlfriend hooked up?" He says piecing it all together.

"I think you mean ex girlfriend, but yes that's what happened."

"How do you know?" He asks

"He told me." I lie

Drew looks at the picture of him and Meredith on his table.

"Drew, you can do so much better." I tell him.

"No I can't." He laughs.

"Are you going to get back together with her?" I ask him.

"We didn't break up." He says, "I just need time to think."

"This is the second time I've been cheated on." I sigh, "It's not a good feeling."

"You're right, it's not." He sighs.

"I want them to feel how we feel." I explain.

Drew looks at me, "What do you mean?"

"Kiss me." I smile

"What? No!" He says moving away from me.

"Not now" I tell him, "Monday at school."

"Why?" He asks

"Meredith needs to know how it feels." I explain.

"I'm not sure." Drew tells me, "I don't want to hurt her."

"You're too nice." I sigh, "Once she sees you kissing someone else, she'll immediately know how you feel right now."

"Okay. Fine." Drew gives in, "But only one kiss."

"One kiss." I agree.

I get up and pull out my phone.

 _ **Get ready for Monday.**_

I send it to A.

I take a deep breath get out of the car.

"You'll be fine." Nathan reassures me.

I take one last breath and open the door.

"Aubs!" Val says in her fakers voice.

"Hi Val." I smile, "Adam."

He nods.

"Please sit." She commands

Nathan pulls out my chair for me.

"You must be Nathan." Val says admiring him.

"That's me." He smiles.

"How did you two meet?" Adam asks.

Nathan smiles at meet as he holds my hand, "I'm a photographer and a few weeks ago I arrived back into the country. When I landed in New York, I saw a billboard with the most beautiful girl in the world. I shook it off and headed for Rosewood. The next time I saw was at school. I had to drop something off for my brother and I saw her angelic face. I went over and asked her to model for me, and the rest as they say, is history."

"That's incredible." Val blushes

"We really connected during the shoot." I add

The rest of the night, Val drooled over Nathan as Adam tried to hide his jealousy.

"Good job tonight." I tell him

He starts the car, "Thanks."

"So, what are you wearing to the show on Saturday?" I ask him.

"What?"

"My show." I remind him.

"I thought this was a one time thing." He says.

"You're right. I guess I'll just tell your brother the truth now." I lie.

He lets out a sigh, "I'll wear my nicest suit."

I clap my hands together in excitement. We drive back to his house so I can pick up my car. When we pull up to the house, Drew is sitting on the steps.

"Hey bro." Nathan waves.

Drew gets up and walks towards us. He goes right up to Nathan and punches him hard in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Nathan asks holding his nose.

"That was for having sex with my girlfriend." He growls.

"Who told you?" Nathan asks him.

I gulp.

"Aubrey." Drew says pointing at me.

"So you've been blackmailing me for no reason?" He asks me.

I nod.

"How could you do that to me?" Drew asks Nathan.

"I didn't know she was your girlfriend the first time." I tell him.

"And the second time?" Drew asks.

"The second time just happened. We didn't plan for it to happen." Nathan explains.

Drew punches Nathan again.

"I'm going to go." I say quickly.

I run to my car and drive off as fast as I can. What have I done? I've ruined everything.

 _ **Getting cold feet? Just remember what's on the line. Xoxo.**_

 _ **-A**_

A is right. I need to do this. Meredith did this to herself, and she can get herself out of that mess. I need to focus on making it into the show on saturday. My mom won't just put me in it. I need the lady from mom's agency to want me in the show, and A promised to do that for me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:)

Cara's POV:

"Your time is slower today." Emily tells me

"I'm trying my best." I say with frustration.

"Cara, I can see it in your face." She says

"You can see what?" I ask

"That your heart isn't in it today." She sighs

"I'll do it again." I tell her getting back in the pool.

I get into my starting position and wait for her to signal. When the gun goes off, I push off the blocks with speed. I glide through the water stroking as hard as I can. I can feel the burn in my whole body, but I keep pushing.

"That was it!" Emily cheers.

I smile at her while trying to catch my breath.

"Told you." I tell her as I climb out.

She throws me a towel and pulls me in for a hug, "The coaches are going to be fighting for you."

"You think so?" I ask

"I know so." She reassures me.

"Thanks mom." I smile giving her another hug.

"I take it practice went well." Ali says walking towards us.

"Best time yet." I brag.

"All she has to do is swim like that tomorrow and our little girl could have a full ride to a top school." Emily informs her wife.

"That's great." Ali says giving me a hug.

"Thanks mom." I thank her, "I'm going to go change."

I head into the locker room and change into my leggings and hoodie.

 _ **You better have the swim of your life tomorrow, if not, you might become even more of a disappointment. No pressure. Xoxo.**_

 _ **-A**_

I groan. As if my mom isn't putting enough pressure on me. A has to remind me of it.

"Are you okay?" Ali asks, "You look a little pale."

"I'm just nervous." I tell her.

"If you say so." She smiles.

I sat quietly in the back seat. For some reason I couldn't shake the feeling the text gave me. It feels like A is threatening me, like if I don't win tomorrow, A is going to tell my moms what I'm doing.

 _ **Where are you?**_

I look down and see that the text is from Maddie. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey mom, can you drop me off at the brew?" I ask Emily.

"What for?" She asks.

"I'm working on a group project."

"Sure." She smiles.

 _ **Be right there.**_

I hop out of the car and make my way through the crowd.

"Finally." Maddie cheers.

"Sorry I'm late." I tell them, "I had training."

"Now that you're here, can you please tell Montgomery to leave?" Tyler says in annoyance

"Maddie is here to help us." I tell him.

"Why?" He asks clearly offended.

"Put the pride away Tyler." Maddie tells him, "Cara explained the situation to me and I think I can help."

"We'r fine without you." He tells her.

"If you were, you would've found something by now." She reminds him.

"It's not a big deal." I tell him.

"Fine." He gives in.

"Okay then." Maddie claps her hands together, "Fill me in."

"We got this." I show her the memory stick, "It has all the information stored on the adoption center's computer."

"I haven't found anything helpful on it though." Tyler joins in.

"Do you have a name we can run?" Maddie asks

I shake my head no, "I don't know anything, and it's making this process really difficult."

We fall into silence as we sit on our computers trying to find any piece of information we can.

"What if we find Sophia's birth father?" Maddie suggests, "Maybe he knows who your parents are."

"He's dead." I tell her.

"Shoot."

"I think I found something." Tyler tells us.

I practically leap out of my chair and join him on the couch.

"It's a document with your moms signatures." He sighs, "The rest is blacked out."

"Again?" I sigh

"What do you mean again?" Maddie asks

"We found my birth certificate but the hospital and my parents names were blacked out." I fill her in.

"It says that it comes from the hospital here." Tyler says

"So I was born here." I say stating the obvious.

"Let me see." Maddie says taking the computer.

She starts hitting random buttons, "Boom."

"What did you do?" Tyler asks.

"I got us an address." She smiles.

"Oh my god!" I scream, "That's amazing."

"Do they live in Rosewood?" Tyler asks.

"Just outside of it." She says.

"What are we waiting for?" I ask them, "Let's go!"

"It's not that simple." Tyler tells me.

"Why not?" I ask him

"What are you going to say to them?" He asks.

"I can think of that on the way." I shrug.

He sighs, "Okay, let's go."

"Yay!" Maddie cheers, "Field trip!"

"Sorry Montgomery, I've only got room for two on my bike."

"Luckily I brought my car." She says, "I'll drive."

Tyler looks at me and I shrug.

"This is it." Tyler says looking up from his phone.

"Let's go." I say trying to be brave.

I take a deep breath and knock on the door. A young lady opens the door.

"Can I help you?" She asks kindly.

"This might seem a little crazy, but I'm looking for my birth parents." I tell her, "The only I've found is this address."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can help you." She says

"So you didn't give away a girl 17 years ago?" I say disappointed.

"No." She shakes her head.

"Do you know who the previous owners were?" Tyler steps up.

"My parents." She says, "And they aren't who you're looking for."

"What about the owners before that?" Maddie asks.

"I'm sorry I can't help you." She tells us.

She closes the door.

"She's hiding something." I tell Tyler and Maddie.

"She seemed sincere." Maddie tells me.

I sigh. Just when I thought we were getting somewhere.

 _ **Come back here tonight. The couple are going out and don't have an alarm system. You're welcome. Xoxo.**_

 _ **-A**_

I take a deep breath. This could give me the chance to snoop around.

"I'm sorry." Tyler says patting me on the back.

"It's fine." I tell him, "We'll find them."

I try to keep a straight face. I need to do this alone.

"Can you drop me off at home?" I ask Maddie, "I've had enough disappointment for one day."

"Sure." She offers me a smile.

I thank her and get out of the car.

"Did you get a lot of work done?" Ali asks as I walk into the house.

I nod.

"Are you okay?" She asks

"Yeah, I've just had a long day." I tell her, "I think I'm going to go rest for a bit."

I sit in my room and wait for it to get dark outside. I throw on some black clothes and sneak out through the window. I get on my bike and pedal as hard as I can. When I get to the house, no one is there. I hide my bike in the bushes. I make my way to the front door. Just as I'm about to open it, I hear a sound.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler hisses

"What are you doing here?" I return the question.

"I had a feeling you'd be here." He says.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes, "You can go now."

"I'm not letting you break into a house alone." He tells me.

He pushes past me and walks into the house. I roll my eyes and follow him.

"You take upstairs and I'll look around here." He says.

I make my way upstairs. I find an office with a locked safe. I take out a bobby pin and pick the lock.

"Tyler I think I found something." I call.

I pick up a piece of paper and see a picture of a women with my orange hair.

"She looks just like you." Tyler says scaring me.

"I think this is my mom." I smile.

"And your dad." He says picking up another photo.

"He looks so familiar." I sigh.

"Oh shit." Tyler says looking out the window, "They're home."

"What do we do?" I ask.

"Go out the back window." He instructs, "I'll meet you outside."

I drop the pictures and run.

"Go!" Tyler joining me.

I grab my bike and pedal away as fast as I can.

That was chapter 12:) Any guesses who her father might be?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13! I added the list of characters to chapter one for anyone who wants to see it:)

Tessa's POV:

I sheepishly walk into the kitchen. I still feel awful about the fight we had last night.

"Morning." I say quietly.

"We should talk." Mom says looking at dad.

He comes over and stands beside her.

"I'm really sorry." I tell them, "I blew things way out of proportion."

"It's fine." Dad tells me.

"I was frustrated and tired. I didn't mean anything I said."

"We understand how you feel, but our rules are for your own good." Mom tells me.

"I know, it's just that you weren't this strict with Jules." I tell her.

"Yes we were." She says, "He never argued with us."

"Tessa, we aren't saying you can't go out with your friends." Dad tells me, "All we're saying is have respect and understand why we're doing this."

"That's the thing, I don't understand." I sigh, "Why can't I date?"

"You can." Mom tells me, "We didn't think you wanted to. We're fine with you dating as long as he's a nice guy."

I roll my eyes.

"However, as far as the drinking goes, there is an age limit for a reason." Dad says.

"I'm sure you guys drank before you were 21 and you dated the wrong people."

"Right, and I want to save you from making the mistakes I made." Mom tells me.

"I know and I love you for that." I tell her, "But, this is my life, and I need to figure out all that on my own. People learn from mistakes, so let me learn."

"Okay, we'll lighten up a bit." Dad smiles, "You make a good point kid."

I run over and hug him, "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." He laughs

"Does this mean I can go out with Alec today?" I ask them.

"Does my baby sister have a date tonight?" Julien asks walking into the house.

"Jules what are you doing here?" I ask

"I missed my family." He laughs.

:Julien, school started last week." Mom tells him, "You can't be missing already."

"Relax mom, It's part of my program. I'm doing an independent study on two authors." He laughs, "The authors just happen to be my parents."

"How long are you home for?" Dad asks him.

"A few months." He smiles, "Now, who's the guy I need to punch?"

"No one." I tell him, "I'm going to get dressed."

I pull out all of the clothes in my closet trying to find the perfect outfit.

"Come on in." I hear my dad say, "I'm Ezra."

I hurry with my hair and run down the stairs. Poor guy, trapped between dad Jules.

"Ready to go?" I ask

"Yeah, but you're missing your books." He tells me.

I stare at him and then I remember, he wants to work on the essay. This really isn't a date.

"I almost forgot." I pretend, "Be right back."

I wipe my eyes to stop any tears from escaping.

"Don't be so emotional." I say to myself.

I come back down the stairs, "Ready."

"What time would you like her back Mr and Mrs. Fitz?" Alec asks.

"Take as much time as you need to get your homework done."Dad tells him.

Alec nods and shakes his hand, "It was nice meeting you all."

"You didn't have to come inside." I tell him once we reach his car.

"I figured your parents would want to meet me before I took you out." He shrugs.

"You're right." I laugh, "They definitely wanted you to do that."

"So, I was thinking we could work on that english essay." He says changing the topic.

"Sounds good."

We sat in silence in the middle of the library. I awkwardly flip through my notes and try to focus on writing.

"Not having much luck?" He asks noticing my lack of effort.

'No." I blush, "I don't know where to start."

Alec moves to the chair next to me and starts reading my essay.

"That bad?" I ask him.

"I didn't say that." He says.

"You didn't have to." I sigh, "You're face says it all."

"I'm sorry." He apologizes.

"What's wrong with it?"I ask him

"It's unorganized." He tells me, "There's no voice."

"Can you help me fix it?" I plea.

He smiles causing my heart to break into hundreds of pieces, "I can see what I can do."

I nod and starting erasing my essay at the same time Alec reaches to add something. Our hands meet making me turn bright red.

"Sorry." I blush.

He moves his hand and lets me continue. With Alec's help I managed to finish my essay in an hour.

"I think this is the best essay I've ever written." I tell him.

"Looks like a 90% to me." Alec laughs.

"Anything is better than my 44%." I laugh.

"How is the daughter of bestselling authors bad at english?" Alec asks.

"I've been wondering the same thing." I sigh.

"So what do you enjoy?" He asks, "You don't seem to like english."

"I love poetry." I blush.

"Can I read some of your poems?" He asks.

"Sure." I feel my heart flutter.

I reach in my bag and pull out my journal. Alec flips through the journal and smiles.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask.

"These are fantastic." He tells me causing me to blush for the fiftieth time today.

"Really?" I smile.

"You have a gift."He smiles.

"Thanks." I look down at my hands, "Poetry is easy. I can be creative and write about whatever I want."

"Well this looks cozy." Maddie smirks walking up to our table.

"What are you doing here?" Alec asks her.

"I'm just doing a little research before I meet up with a friend of mine." She smiles, "You know Cara, right Tessa?"

I nod.

"Alright, bye." She winks at Alec before strutting out of the library.

"I can't believe you two are related." Alec says to me.

"Only by marriage. Her dad is my uncle." I explain.

He checks his phone, "I need to get to practice."

"I can get my dad to drive me home." I tell him.

"No, I'll drive you home." He smiles.

"You'll be late for practice." I tell him, "It's not a big deal."

He gives me an apologetic look and packs his bag.

 _ **The friend zone sucks doesn't it? Make him jealous. Find a guy, make him fall in love with you then break his heart. If you fail, the whole school will know about your crush. You've got two weeks. Xoxo.**_

 _ **-A**_

I shutter. Was A threatening me?

"Can I sit?" Meredith asks.

"What happened?" I ask her.

"Drew broke up with me." She sighs.

"Why?" I ask giving her a hug.

"I cheated on him." She says looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry." I tell her.

She takes a deep breath and looks at me, "Why are you here by yourself?"

"Alec left for practice."

"Alec Phillips?" She raises her eyebrow.

I nod, "We're just friends."

"Sure you are." She teases.

"I need your help with something." I blurt.

"What do you need?" She asks.

"I need you to help me get a boy to like me." I tell her, "I have to make Alec jealous."

"Why?" She asks.

"Becau-"

"Because A told you?" She interrupts.

"You know about A?" I ask in shock.

" Unfortunately." She sighs, "They've been threatening me."

"Cara too." I tell her.

"Who do you think it could be?" She asks.

"Aubrey?" I suggest.

"Doubt it." Meredith sighs, "But we can ask her."

"We can do it monday." I tell her.

"Sounds good." Mere agrees.

You're going down A.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been really busy with school:)

Meredith's POV:

"Did you hear what happened?" I hear a girl whisper to her friend.

I pull my hood up trying to cover my face. The whole school heard what happened. My break up with Drew is the latest gossip at Rosewood.

"Did you hear?" Maddie asks

"Obviously." I roll my eyes, "I was the one who got dumped."

"Not about that. Someone stole the answers to the history test." She exclaims.

I swallow hard. How did they figure it out? I thought I was careful.

"Do they know who did it?" I ask her.

"No, but whoever did it, is going to be in big trouble."

I try my best to act normal, especially walking into Mr. Lee's class.

"As you all know, the answers for your test today have been sent around the school." He tells us, "Principle Thompson is doing a locker check as we speak. If any of you know anything, speak up."

The whole class sits in silence, we are all too scared to move.

"Now, your test will be postponed until further notice ." He continues.

"Sorry to interrupt, but could Meredith Cavanaugh come to the office?" Principle Thompson says over the intercom.

My whole class erupts into a chorus of 'oohs'. I look at Drew who refuses to look at me and leave the room. I open the door to the office and peak my head in.

"Ms, Cavanaugh, please sit." Principle Thompson tells me.

I sit down across from him.

"It has come to my attention that you were the one who sent the answers." He says.

"Yes sir." I reply.

"Why did you do it?" He asks, "You're one of our top students, you don't need the answers."

"With university applications and everything, I am really feeling the pressure." I tell him, "I wasn't thinking."

"Speaking of universities, Harvard has been notified of this." He tells me, "And, you'll be suspended for the rest of this week."

I nod. I could feel myself starting to cry, but I fought back the tears. I walk out of the office to find a bunch of people staring at me. I look for Drew's face in the crowd, hoping he'd show some sympathy or provide some comfort. He looks at me with an expressionless face.

 _ **Oops. xoxo.**_

 _ **-A**_

I shove my phone in my pocket and walk out the doors. This A person is seriously ruining my life.

"Meredith." Aubrey follows me outside.

I turn around, "I'm not in the mood right now."

"Too bad." Cara tells me, "We need to talk, all of us."

"About what?" I ask her

"You know what." Tessa joins in, "We need to figure out who A is."

"Bu-"

Aubrey interrupts me, "I'm not A."

I nod, "I'm heading to the brew if you want to join."

"I don't think this conversation should take place in public." Tessa points out.

"I'm just grabbing a coffee then we can head to my place."

 _ **My favourite liars are all together. Looks like it's game time bitches. Xoxo.**_

 _ **-A**_

We all look up and gasp.

"Game time?" Cara shutters, "Does this mean the torture is only going to get worse?"

"We need to stick together." I tell them, "We have to be completely honest with each other."

"No secrets." Tessa agrees.

 _ **Get home now!**_

I look down and see a text from my mom.

"I have to go." I tell the girls, "I think my mom just found out about the suspension."

I take a deep breath and walk into the living room.

"Care to explain?" Mom asks

I sigh and sit down.

"Well?" My mom says waiting for me to say something.

"I messed up."

"Obviously." Mom rolls her eyes

"What do you want me to say?" I ask her

"Nothing." She sighs, "Why'd you do it?"

"I was feeling overwhelmed with school and I didn't have time to study." I lie

"This is because of Drew isn't it?" She sighs

"I was just too upset to study." I go along with it.

"Meredith honey, you can't let boys have this much influence on your life." She says hugging me.

"I know." I tell her, "This will never happen again."

"It better not." She tells me, "Now go to your room. You're still grounded."

I give her a small smile and head up to my room.

 _ **You better practice lying, with me around you'll be doing lots of it. Xoxo.**_

 _ **-A**_

I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Looks like you need this more than I do." Nathan laughs handing me a bottle of alcohol.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him, "I thought you hated me."

"Aubrey told me what happened." He tells me.

"I really don't want to talk about it." I tell him.

"Relax, I'm not here to question you." He laughs, "I figured you'd be upset."

"I just ruined my life." I say trying not to cry.

"How?" He asks

"I'm pretty sure Harvard and every other university won't accept a cheater."

He moves to my bed and sits down, "Is that such a bad thing?"

"If you mean me not being accepted into any university, then yes it is a bad thing." I roll my eyes.

"I mean Harvard. Is going there your dream or something you wanted because my brother wanted it?" He asks me

"I'm not that pathetic." I tell him, "Not everything revolves around your brother. I am or I was able to make my own choices when we were together."

"I'm sure." He smirks.

"You know, this isn't making me feel better." I tell him.

He laughs, "I'm not great at the whole comforting thing."

"I can tell." I smile.

"Did Meredith Cavanaugh smile?" He gasps, "I thought she was too upset?"

I punch him in the arm.

"Ow!" he cries

"That's what you get for mocking me." I shrug, "Now what has you drinking in the morning?"

He sighs, "My parents."

"What about them?" I ask.

"You know how they are." He tells me, "They expect me to be someone I'm not. Everyday is the same thing. They yell at me for not doing anything with my life and for not being Drew."

"Why didn't you go to school?" I ask him.

"I did." He sighs, "It just wasn't for me."

I could feel myself starting to relax. Talking to Nathan made me feel calm, but also nervous. After this weekend, I thought for sure that I had lost both Nathan and Drew.

 _ **Someone moved on rather quickly, but then again you started this before your other relationship was over. I think Rosewood has found it's new town slut. Xoxo.**_

 _ **-A**_

I look down at my phone and feel my face drain of colour.

"Meredith are you alright?" Nathan asks.

I move away from him and nod, "You should probably go."

"What, why? Who texted you?" He asks trying to look at my phone.

"No one." I tell him, "Today is just starting to sink in and I need some time alone to sort through what happened."

"Okay. Text me if you need someone to talk to." He says giving me a small smile, "I'm here for you."

He gets off my bed and climbs out my window. I feel my heart break a little at the sight of him leaving. A is right. I can't start anything with Nathan, he's Drew's brother.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15!

Aubrey's POV:

"Hello?" I call walking into my house.

"In here!" Mom calls back.

I follow her voice into the kitchen.

"What's going on in here?" I ask admiring the decorations.

"You're walking in your first show this saturday!" She squeals.

"What?" I say feeling shocked.

"I got a call this morning from a friend in New York." She tells me.

"How did this happen?" I ask her.

"One of the original models canceled, so they needed a model and they picked you." She smiles.

"Did you have anything to do with me landing this show?" I ask.

"No, I swear this was all you." Mom tells me, "You've been working so hard."

"Thanks mom!" I smile.

I can't believe this is finally happening.

"I'm going to go call my friends." I tell her, "I can't wait to tell them the big news."

 _ **Don't say I never did anything for you. You still owe me, but I'll let it slide for now. Mommy might not have helped, but I did. You better pop a few more pills before this weekend. Xoxo.**_

 _ **-A**_

"Of course." I mumble to myself.

A would be behind this, especially the whole modelling bathing suits part, they know how insecure I am.

 _ **Just heard the big news! Can't wait to see you. -Val**_

My heart jumped at the vibration. The last person I wanted to be there this weekend is Val.

I can't show up to the show alone. I pull out my phone and dial Nathan's number.

"What do you want?" He says through the phone.

"I need your help."

"Why should I help you?" He asks.

"I know what I did was wrong, but I need your help." I plea.

"Sorry, but you can't blackmail me anymore." He tells me before hanging up the phone.

I sigh. What am I going to do? I can't show up to my first show without a date, especially in front of Val and Adam.

"That's crazy!" Tessa exclaims.

"Yeah I can't believe that you're going to be walking on a runway!" Cara agrees.

"I'm really excited." I tell them, "I just hope A doesn't ruin it."

"Do you think they even know?" Cara asks

"A knows everything." Tessa reminds her, "We can look out for suspicious activity at the show."

"That's actually a really good idea Tess!" I tell her.

"Congrats on the gig." Cameron smiles as he walks by my table.

I roll my eyes in digust as I take a drink of water.

"Aubrey, he really likes you." Tessa tells me.

"Good for him." I say with another eyeroll.

"I bet he'd go as your date." Cara says, "You were saying how desperate you are."

"Ugh, you're right." I sigh.

"Thanks for inviting me." Cameron grins.

"Don't embaress me." I say sternly.

"I won't, I promise." He says in a serious tone.

I have to admit, he looked pretty handsome in his suit.

"I need to get ready for the show, but I'll see you later." I tell him before heading backstage.

I take a deep breath and squeez in as hard as I can.

 _ **Make sure to breathe in as you walk. Xoxo**_

 _ **-A**_

I throw my phone in my purse and down the rest of the pills. A is not going to ruin this day for me.

"Aubrey, they're ready for you."

I give the random lady a small smile and head up on the runway. I can't believe this is finally happening. The bright lights make me feel dizzy but I'm sure it's normal. As I turn to head back up the stage, my vision goes black and I fall over. Everything that happens next is a complete blurr.

"Aubrey!" My moms cries in a soothing voice.

"Where am I?" I ask her drosily.

"The hospital." She says, "You fainted during the show."

"Oh my god!" I gasp.

"When's the last time you had something to eat?" The doctor asks me as he walks in the room.

"I'm not sure; I've been so busy these last few days, I haven't been keeping track." I lie.

"When did you start taking weight loss pills?" He asks.

"What!" Mom gasps.

I cover my face, "At the end of summer."

"We're going to keep her for obersvations and have someone else come take a look tomorrow." He tells my mom, "She'll be fine."

"I'm sorry." I tell her once the doctor leaves the room.

"Honey, why did you do this?" She asks me.

"I've been feeling really self- concious lately." I say feeling tears run down my face, "I didn't know what else to do."

"Get some rest." She says kissing my head softly.

"Hey is this a bad time?" Cameron asks coming into my room.

"I'm pretty sure visiting hours are over." I tell him.

"I come with gifts." He laughs.

I can't help but smile at his face, "Okay, come in."

"I may have taken a few goodie bags from the party!" He blushes.

"I'm not hungry." I tell him.

"Your mom told me." He sighs, "Can I ask why?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." I say looking at my hands.

"Of course, whenever you're ready though, I'm here." He smiles.

"Thank you." I smile back.

 _ **I'm not done with you yet. Keep popping or I'll find more dirt to spill. Xoxo.**_

 _ **-A**_


End file.
